The present invention relates to a method and to a disposable device for coating a tablet, a capsule, a pill or the like in order to improve the taste and the swallowing characteristics of the tablet.
Many of the tablets today on the market have a rough surface and are lacking a delicate taste, which results in that many persons find it unpleasant to use the tablet at issue.
The object of the present invention is accordingly to provide a method and a disposable device by means of which a tablet, a capsule, a pill or the like can be provided with a coating which makes it easy to swallow the tablet and improves its taste involving a substantial reduction of the problems today experienced in connection with the swallowing of certain tablets.
Thanks to the invention there has now been provided a method and a disposable device for simple application of a coating on the tablet. The application of a coating mass, forming the above-mentioned coating can, with the aid of the device designed according to the invention, be carried out shortly before the swallowing of the tablet. When the tablet has been inserted in the mouth and is to be swallowed, the coating will shield off the taste of the tablet and replace it by its own taste. The saliva in the oral cavity then causes the coating to start melting slowly, for example because it contains glucose. This makes the surface of the tablet slippery which facilitates the swallowing thereof.
Accordingly, the coating will replace the taste of a given tablet with a more palatable taste chosen by the person himself. This is experienced as attractive especially by children and by other persons who find it difficult to swallow a tablet. The function of the coating is that those persons do not any longer regard a medical tablet as unpleasant since it can be associated with a positive taste experience. Also, the tablet can be given a more inviting color and shape in response to the type of coating mass used. The coating mass can be manufactured with several different tastes and may also contain vitamins. A coating according to the invention also has the advantage that it extends the time interval up to the point when the surface of the tablet starts to dissolve and unpleasant taste is experienced. The coating also makes it possible to divide the tablet into smaller sections, for example through the center, without any deterioration of the taste and the swallowing characteristics. As has been mentioned above, the swallowing characteristics become especially positive for children and persons having a swollen throat or other swallowing problems. Finally it can be mentioned that the coating does in addition thereto stimulate the secretion of saliva in the oral cavity that makes it easier to swallow the tablet, also when no beverage is available.